


a date with a disaster

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, dinner date, disaster girlfriends, i guess sdkfj, it's the year of jadejasprose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Jade takes Jasprose to a fancy restaurant





	a date with a disaster

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just need to bulldoze through your writers block and write characters you aren't as familiar with then post it, even if the result isn't perfect

Quiet chatter fills the air of the posh restaurant, well-dressed patrons enjoying rare stakes and fancy desserts. The decor is classy and chic with mirrored walls and a high ceiling with tiny crystalline lights embedded in black velvet. It is a good attempt at a simulation of the night sky, but falls just flat.

It isn't Jade’s normal scene, but it's the fanciest place near her home.

The conversations stop as soon as she walks in with her date on her arm. Her dress is lovely, lime green and poofy with layers of glittery tulle. She managed to convince her date to dress up as well, and Jasprose's suit is well pressed and fitted. If it weren't for the fact that it's an eye searing shade of pink, she would look very professional.

Jade bounces up to the shocked host with a wide grin. He clearly recognizes them as two goddesses of EarthC and stutters out his welcome.

“We have a reservation under Harley!” Jade says brightly. Nearly tripping over his own feet, the host leads them to a seat by a window, letting in the last rays of evening light. He gives them their menus and scurries away.

Jasprose leans back in her chair and looks around with an air of disdain before finally speaking up.

“This place is a lot of pompous bullshit, huh?” she says with a smirk. Jade snickers quietly.

“Hush! It's fancy, we have to go on at least one fancy date, right?”

“No,” Jasprose scoffs. “What's wrong with staying home and making dinner on our own?”

“Nothing is wrong with it except neither of us can cook,” Jade points out. “I know for a fact you've started several kitchen fires and some of them were on purpose.”

Jasprose shrugs but doesn't deny it. Instead, she opens her menu and studies the offerings for all of two seconds.

“Salmon,” she says with finality and snaps the menu shut. “I'll take a wild guess and say you're getting the steak”

Jade sticks her tongue out. It's her turn to ignore a pointed question until the waitress arrives, eyes wide and voice nervously high. The host had clearly told her about the night's special guests.

“What can I get you to drink,” she says, sounding star-struck.

“Water,” Jade says quickly. “For the both of us, please! Actually we're ready to order if that's okay!”

The waitress takes their orders (salmon and, as Jasprose guessed, steak) and hurries off.

Jasprose studies Jade across the table, eyebrow raised. “So why all this? Don't get me wrong, there's nothing I love more than free food provided by a pretty girl, but we could have just ordered pizza at your place. We could be in sweatpants right now, Jade.”

Jade shrugs. “I wanted to do something fun!”

“Oh sure, nothing is more fun than getting dressed up and sitting in front of a bunch of gawking strangers while eating.” She props her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her hands, glancing pointedly at a couple at a nearby table.

“It's a date!” Jade huffs. “I wanted to take my girlfriend out for a night on the town, is that so wrong?”

Jasprose grins lazily. “Girlfriend. That's a very nice word. You're my girlfriend.”

“I am,” Jade says with a decisive nod, ignoring the flustered heat that crawls up her neck. “And like a good girlfriend I took you out on a date, so no more complaining!”

“If you insist,” Jasprose sighs. “I shall reign in my critique until the chef arrives to kiss our feet and then I will unleash hell-”

“No,” Jade interrupts. “We are not making a scene.”

“Not even a little one?”

Jade thinks for a moment. “Okay, maybe a little one.”

“Swell,” Jasprose says, and then leans across the table with a clatter of silverware and kisses Jade. The centerpiece nearly falls to the floor but neither of them notice. The restaurant falls completely silent, the clatter of their own silverware the only sound for a moment.

Jade can't help but giggle as she returns the kiss, just before breaking apart and glaring playfully.

“Okay, that was your own allotted scene for the night!”

“As long as it wasn't my one allotted kiss I can live with that, I suppose.”

The waitress returns a moment later with two large, steaming plates. If she notices the state of disarray the table is suddenly in, she doesn't comment as she sets the plates down.

“Thanks!” Jade says brightly.

“If this is undercooked I shall unleash the wrath of-”

“No she won't!” Jade speaks over Jasprose as she grins and the increasingly terrified waitress. “Thanks for everything!”

“Enjoy your meal!” the waitress squeaks, and then hurries away.

The food does look delicious. Jade's steak is as rare as possible and she cuts into it eagerly. Jasprose's expression is sly as she looks at her own plate.

“You have to us your utensils,” Jade says around a mouthful, and the sly expression turns to a pout. She picks up her fork, cuts off the tiniest piece of fish, and eats it with her pinky out.

“Does this please you, your highness?” she asks, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Yep!”

Rolling her eyes, Jasprose starts on her own meal in earnest, clearly enjoying the meal.

“So... thanks. This is quite nice, though I wish we could have ordered out or something because I feel like a zoo animal,” Jasprose says.

“Fancy restaurants don't have take out menus, silly,” she laughs, “but there's no need to thank me! I wanted to do something nice with you. So thank you for agreeing!”

A flustered silence falls between them and they both turn back to their food as if it is the most interesting thing in the world.

It doesn't take long for them to finish their meals. The waitress comes and takes their plates, leaving the check. Jade looks at it with eyebrows knitted.

“Do you know how to tip?” she finally asks.

Jasprose smirks. “Is this your first time at a restaurant?” she asks.

Jade's silence stretches on and Jasprose's expression turns dumbfounded.

“Jade...”

“I lived alone on an island for thirteen years!” Jade cries. “I mean, I've been to pizza places and McDonalds since we arrived here but, yes! This is my first time at a fancy restaurant!”

Her voice had raised more than she intended and she looks around to see many pairs of eyes on her. She ducks her head and pulls double the amount owed on the check. She stands and pulls Jasprose by the hand out of the restaurant quickly.

“Hey, slow down,” Jasprose says once they're outside. Jade's face is dark and shoulders hunched as she looks everywhere but Jasprose's face. “It's okay! I've never been to a nice restaurant either!”

Jade looks up. “Really?”

“Really! Before everything happened I was both a cat and a girl who lived in the middle of nowhere with a guardian who wasn't legally able to drive anywhere most of the time, let alone had the presence of mind to take us out to eat,” she says, her babble quickly turning self conscious. “I'm glad my first fancy restaurant experience is with you.”

Jade's face breaks out into a smile and she throws her arms around Jasprose, holding her tightly. “Me too! I'm sorry I stormed out of there like that, I was so embarrassed for being loud,” she says with a nervous giggle.

“That doesn't have to be the end of the date, does it?” Jasprose asks. “We could go back to your house and trade these ridiculously prissy clothes for sweatpants, maybe watch a movie.”

“That sounds perfect,” Jade says, pulling away and taking Jasprose's hands in her own. Jasprose takes the opportunity to kiss Jade quickly, her lips soft and smiling and eager, before the two make their way home, hand in hand.

 


End file.
